Coming and Going
by CCinderellaa
Summary: on hiatus Disney Channel movie Rip Girls Sydney, her dad, and step mom go back to Chicago and get everything set to move permantly to Hawaii. A surprise person comes on by and it seems like somethings might be different. Sydney/Kona
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Disney Channel movie Rip Girls. **

**Chapter 1**

Sydney Miller, her father, and stepmother were in an airplane going back to Chicago to get the rest of their belongings since they were moving to Hawaii. Her home. She wanted to say goodbye to her friends back in Chicago because she would miss them. Also, Sydney's father and stepmother both had to tell their boss' at their work that they were moving. They also had to sell their house. 

Sydney sat in her seat looking out her window wondering what her friends would think. She couldn't wait to tell them that she surfed, and met this really cute, really sweet guy.

Once the plane landed a couple of hours later, they walked off the plane and went to g get their bags. They didn't bring all of their bags because they wanted to leave some at the houses in Hawaii.

When they arrived at the baggage claim, they were greeted with a scream.

"Sydney!" a voice yelled,

Sydney, her father and stepmother turned around.

Sydney's eyes widened. It was her best friend Nicole. Nicole was tall and slim and she had blonde hair.

"Nicole!" Sydney yelled running over to her and giving her friend a hug.

Then she noticed Nicole's parents were behind her also.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Sydney said to them.

"Welcome back Sydney!" Mrs. Smith said. Then they walked over to Ben, and Elizabeth.

"Oh my god! You have to tell me everything! How was it? How cute were the boys? Was the beach beautiful?" Nicole asked excitedly. 

"It was great," Sydney said. She wanted to tell her that she was moving, but figured it wasn't such a great idea to say this in the airport.

"Well, you'll have to tell me everything as soon as we get to your house! Can I come over? I want to know everything!" Nicole said.

"Of course," Sydney said.

Then Sydney and Nicole went over to join their parents. After talking for a little while, they grabbed their bags and left the airport.

It took about a half hour to get to Sydney's house in Chicago. The house was a fairly big, white house with black shutters on the windows. There was a picket fence in the front and flower boxes at the windows.

When the taxi dropped them off at the house, Ben paid the taxi driver and Nicole and her parents were waiting for them at the front door.

Once they walked through the front door, Sydney looked around. It was a few weeks since she had been here and she would say its good to be home, but Sydney was moving soon. They were going to stay only a few weeks or so to get everything organized. It depended on if they could get a buyer for the house.

Sydney and Nicole ran up the stairs to get too Sydney's room and Nicole's parents said goodbye and told Mr. and Mrs. Miller they would pick Nicole up around dinner time.

Elizabeth almost yelled up the stairs to Sydney to unpack, but that would not be right since they would have to repack again in a few weeks.

Upstairs, Sydney was putting he bags near her closet and sat down in her pick cushy chair near her window. Nicole sat on her pink and purple bed that was in the center of the room covered with pillows.

"So, tell me about your trip," Nicole asked.

Sydney started to twiddle her thumbs.

"It was great. I learned how to surf, and I met this really sweet, really cute guy," Sydney said looking at he hands.

"Wow, that's great! I want to learn how to surf! Oh, and what's his name?" Nicole asked.

"Kona. I really like him. I think he likes me too," Sydney said smiling.

"But you guys live so far away... I mean the relationship can't work... can it?" Nicole asked.

"Um, I don't know," Syndey said looking back at her hands. She wanted to tell Nicole that she was moving to Hawaii, but she doesn't know how, and she doesn't know how she'll react.

"What wrong?" Nicole asked sensing Sydney was sad.

Sydney looked up.

"Uh, nothing. I, uh, just miss him," she said quickly. Which wasn't really a lie. She did miss Kona.

"Well, did you want to know what happened while you were away? Then you can tell me about surfing," Nicole said.

Sydney nodded.

**A/N: I really like Rip Girls and since the Disney channel never airs it, I thought I would write a fanficton. I don't know how many people on like the movie, so if no one reads it I'll probably take it down and concentrate on my Harry Potter fic. Anywho, I do know what's coming next. It will get more interesting! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters from Rip Girls. The Disney Channel does, right?**

**Chapter 2**

An few hours later, Nicole, and Sydney walked downstairs to where Nicole's mother was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Nicole's mother asked.

"I guess," Nicole, said and then she turned to Sydney, "I'll talk to you later ok, Sydney?"

"Ok, bye," Sydney said as Nicole and her mother walked through the doorway, and Sydney closed the door behind them. Then Sydney walked into the living room where her father was sitting.

"Hi, Sydney," he said looking over his newspaper.

"Hey, dad," Sydney said not being very upbeat.

"What's wrong?" Ben said.

"Dad, its nothing," she said getting ready to leave.

"Sydney get back in here," Ben said. Sydney turned back around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Now, I can tell something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Ben asked.

"Because nothing is wrong," Sydney lied and left the room.

She walked back up to her room. She didn't want to tell her dad that she still hadn't told her best friend that she was moving permantly to Hawaii. She couldn't do it, because she had known Nicole since grade school.

In her room, Sydney Sat down on her bed. She didn't know what to do. Nicole told her everything that had happened while she was gone. Even about a certain boy that seemed to miss Sydney a whole lot. She felt to guilty about telling Nicole that she was moving for good to Hawaii. She knew she had to tell her eventually though. So, Sydney walked to her nightstand, and started to dial Nicole's phone number when Elizabeth yelled that it was suppertime. Sighing, Sydney hung up her phone and walked downstairs.

After dinnertime, Sydney helped clear the table and rushed back up to her room. When in her room, she sat back down on her bed and picked up her phone, which is a cordless. She dialed Nicole's phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Hi, can I speak with Nicole please?" Sydney asked.

"One moment." The voice said.

After waiting a minute....

"Hello?" Nicole's voice was heard.

"Hey Nicole. Its Sydney."

"Hey! I'm so glad you called. I was just about to call you actually." Nicole exclaimed.

"You were?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, did you want to go roller skating at the rink tonight?" she asked.

"Um, well, I was going to tell you something important, but I'll ask my dad, ok?" Sydney said.

"Ok," Nicole said.

Sydney walked over to her door and opened it, holding her phone close to her.

"Dad, can I go roller skating with Nicole tonight?" Sydney yelled. Ben walked up the stairs.

"Sure, just as long your home by 10:30." Ben said.

"Ok," Sydney told him walked back in her room.

"He said yes Nicole," Sydney said.

"Great. It'll be just the old group, you, Sasha, Drew, Keith, and me. My mom will pick you up in an hour ok? " Nicole said.

"Sure, See you then," Sydney said.

When they hung up, Sydney laid face down on her bed.

"Oh man. When am I going to tell her? "Sydney mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I should mention that I am having this story take place around the end of June beginning of July so that they are on summer vacation. I can't remember if the movie said it was a certain month. They never play it anymore! Next chapter will reveal something that may twist this story a bit...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the Disney Channel movie "Rip Girls"**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

In an hour, the doorbell rang and Sydney walked down stairs wearing blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a light blue cardigan over it. Her hair was down, over her shoulder, and she had on her favorite sneakers.

When she opened the door, Nicole was standing there wearing a pink long-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hey," Sydney said.

"Hi, come on, everyone is waiting in my mother's car," Nicole told her.

"Ok," Sydney said then she yelled to her dad and Elizabeth, "I'm leaving now."

"Ok, have fun," Ben said as Sydney left.

"So, did she tell Nicole that she's moving, yet?" Elizabeth asked standing next to him.

Ben shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he said.

Sydney sat in the back of Nicole's mother's SUV with Nicole, and Drew. Sasha and Keith were ahead of them.

"So, how was Hawaii?" Drew, a brown, shaggy-haired, brown-eyed around Sydney's age, asked Sydney.

"It was fun," Sydney said hoping that this wouldn't be the whole topic of the night. She felt bad that she was leaving her friends that she had known for a long time.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the skating rink. They all piled out of Nicole's mother's SUV.

"Ok, I'll pick you guys up at 9:30. Its 7 now, well, a little after, have fun!" she said,

Nicole, Sydney, Keith, Sasha, and Drew all walked inside and walked over to the desk to borrow roller skates. Then they all walked over to some free benches nearby the rink.

"Come on!" Nicole said, who was the first to put her skates on, and already out skating.

Sydney smiled as she tied her roller skates on.

"Oh, man, Nicole's so hyper," Sasha, with black hair, and hazel eyes wearing jeans, a blue shirt with a jean jacket over it, said smiling, "I'm going now."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Keith said standing up and following Sasha. Keith had blonde hair, not shaggy like Drew's. He was Drew's best friend and he wore a pair of khaki's and a green shirt.

"Ready?" Drew asked sitting next to Sydney.

"Yeah," Sydney said standing up. She skating over to the entrance, followed by Drew who wasn't so steady with roller skates.

"I'm not to good at roller skating," Drew said as he skated with Sydney onto the rink to try and find their friends who skated off.

"That's ok, I'll teach you," Sydney said.

Drew smiled, and he was going to say something else but he lost his balanced. "W-whoa," he said as he held onto Sydney for support, but the two of them fell anyway.

They both laughed as they sat there, in the middle of the rink as everyone around them skated, and staring at them.

"Sorry, I told you I was bad at skating," Drew said smiling.

"That's ok," Sydney said with a smile.

Then Drew stood up, a little wobble though, and helped Sydney up.

"Thanks," Sydney said.

"No problem," Drew said smiling.

"Um, so, we should fins Sasha, Keith, and Nicole," Sydney said.

"Yeah, we should, I guess," Drew said.

"Drew! Their our friends!" Sydney said.

"Yeah, I know, " Drew said skating backwards, really wobbly, but he was sill doing it.

"Um, Drew, be careful," Sydney said.

"Look! I'm skating backwards," Drew said smiling.

Sydney skated over to him.

"You're going to bump into someone," she said.

"No, I won't," he said just before he bumped into a couple skating together. "Oh, sorry," Drew said turning around to see the couple glare at him.

"Whoops," he said turning back toward Sydney.

Sydney laughed.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked with a smile pretending to be hurt.

"You are," she said.

"I am, am I?"

Sydney nodded, smiling.

Drew started to skate toward her, but fell again, taking Sydney down with him again, and falling on top of her.

He was quiet first, staring into her eyes.

"Sorry," he said.

Sydney didn't know what to say. When she looked into Drew's eyes she felt different. She didn't know why, but she pushed Drew off her, and skated off.

Drew sat on the rink floor staring after her, sad, wondering what just happened.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rip Girls characters. Only the characters I have made up. Disney Channel owns the rest. They do right?**

**Chapter 4**

Sydney ran until she got back to the benches and sat down with her elbows in her knees and her face in her hands.

'I can't believe this. I can't be… I like Kona… I really do...' she thought.

Just then Nicole sat beside her.

"Are you alright, Sydney?" she asked, being a kind best friend.

Sydney didn't look up, but did answer.

"No, Drew likes me. He really does, b-but I only like him as a friend… and really like Kona," Sydney said looking up, with a tear falling "What do I do?"

"Sydney, maybe you should talk to Drew. I mean you've known him for a long time. Almost as long as you've known me, he'll understand," Nicole said, giving her friend a comforting hug.

Sydney shrugged "I don't know, I guess I should. I just don't want to hurt him," she said wiping her tears.

"I know, but he has the right to know what happened," Nicole told her.

Sydney nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, you are right," she said turning around, seeing Drew standing behind them, and gasped.

Nicole turned around as well.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sydney asked, quietly.

Drew looked toward the ground.

"Long enough," he said, turning around and skating back onto the rink.

"Great, now I've hurt him…" she said sitting back down.

Sydney spent the rest of the time sitting on that bench, watching everyone else skate.

In the car, going home Nicole sat in between Drew and Sydney and Sasha a Keith were talkative in front of them. When it was just Sydney, Nicole, and Drew left in the car, there was silence until Nicole's mother said, "Ok, Sydney, here you are," when they arrived at her house.

Sydney said goodbye to Nicole and wanted to say good-bye to Drew but he wouldn't look at her.

When Sydney got inside her house, Ben walked up to her.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yup," was all she said before walking to her room upstairs.

When she entered her room, she put her pajamas on, and sat on her bed. She thought about Kona, and Hawaii, and then thought about Chicago and her friends. How could she choose? When she was in Hawaii, she wanted to stay there. She was excited about moving to Hawaii permantly. Now that she is in Chicago, she just wants everything to be all right between her and Drew. She enjoyed being Friends with him, but once she says that she has to move permantly to Hawaii, they will just forget her, either that, or they'll be upset.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to tell her friends soon. She had to move to Hawaii or Makai will probably not be the same, and she promised everyone down there she would be back. Especially Kona, whom she missed terribly. Whichever way she turned, she would miss some people too much.

**A/N: Sorry, this is so short. :-( I promise, to be faster with the next update. I'm in the middle of my Harry Potter fanfic as well. Thanks for reviewing! :-)**

** Oh, and whether or not this is a Sydney/Kona story, well, you'll have to read on to find out. :-D I'll also add that I like Kona, so it just may be a Sydney/Kona story... :-D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rip Girls characters. I did not create the Rip Girls movie. I am not rich. I wish I were though. I do not work for Disney. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 5**

_"Sydney. Wake up."_ A voice woke Sydney up the next day.

Sydney rolled onto her back and as soon as she opened her eyes, sun went streaming into her room. She groaned, rolling back over and throwing her blanket over her head.

Elizabeth, who had just opened her blinds, smiled, pulling back her blankets, "_Sydney_. It's 10 AM already. The realtor is going to be here in an hour and a half."

Sydney sighed, sitting up, her hair unkempt, and her eyes were red, from crying the night before.

"Is something wrong, Syd?" Elizabeth asked, worried after seeing her eyes.

Sydney shook her head. "I'm fine. Nothings wrong." She said, rubbing her eyes." I'm going to shower now." She stood up and made her way toward her closet to choose something to where. She knew she had too choose something nice, since Elizabeth was already wearing a nice, blue business-looking pant suit.

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, but I'm around if you need to talk, okay?" she told her stepdaughter.

Sydney nodded with a small smile. "Okay, Elizabeth. Thanks," She said, walking out of her room, and making her way toward the bathroom.

In about an hour, Sydney walked back into her room and saw that her bed was already made. She rolled her eyes, knowing it had been Elizabeth who did that. She was always making Sydney's bed.

Sydney fixed the towel she wore and took a yellow summer dress and laid it on her bed.

"_Realtor..._" She muttered. She glanced over at a picture on her nightstand, which was a picture of herself, Kona, and Gia taken on Sydney's last day at the beach. She smiled, realizing she missed them. Then her eyes moved to the picture right beside it. In a frame that was just like it, too. It was a picture of Sydney and her Chicago friends. She was standing next too Drew and Nicole. She sighed, knowing tears would start coming again and decided to get dressed.

The time when the realtor came, too talk to them about selling the house drew slowly. Sydney sat on the couch, looking down at her sunflower sandals the majority of the time. She had no clue why she was even there. She wasn't doing any of the talking. Her father insisted that she was there though.

By the end of the meeting, the were all standing in the front yard, after looking over at the house, and the realtor put a 'for sale' sign in the middle of the yard. Just as he did this, it was like clock work that Nicole came walking up the street, and staring directly at the sign.

"What is this about?" Nicole asked, her mouth dropping.

"Nicole! I, um, I was going to..." She stuttered.

Elizabeth and Ben looked toward Nicole, seeing her shocked face, and they both looked at Sydney.

"Sydney? You didn't tell Nicole that we're moving too Hawaii?" Ben asked, slightly on the upset side.

Sydney shook her head. "I tried many times! We were all so happy too see each other," She turned Nicole," I didn't want to be the spoiler of things!"

You could tell Nicole was angry. For one thing, she was not smiling, which was rare for her.

"But Sydney! How could _you_? You should have said something! I am your _BEST_ friend! How could you _NOT_ tell me something like _THIS_?I would have understood!" Nicole yelled. "_Fine!_ Leave for all I care! Hurt Drew just like you did! Go back to your _other_ friends even though you've known _us_ longer!"

Quickly, not letting anyone else have any part of the conversation, Nicole stormed off,

**Authors Note:  
I'm a very, very, very sorry about not updating in forever! I now know where I am going with this fanfic! Thank you for all the kind reviews! They mean a lot:- I hope not too take forever with the next chapter! D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Rip Girls characters.**

**Chapter 6**

An hour after Nicole had found out about Sydney moving away the hard way, Sydney laid down on her bed, face down. She hadn't bothered too change from her yellow dress, and her hair was a bit messy.

A soft knock was heard from her door, and soon enough Ben stepped through since the door was left ajar.

"Sydney?" He asked his daughter.

"I can't believe it. I should have told her from the start!" She blurted out, though her voice was muffled from the pillow.

Ben sat down beside his daughter.

"Yes, I won't lie. You should have. Why didn't you tell Nicole the truth?" He asked.

Sydney sat up slightly, propping herself on her elbows. "Because she was so excited that we came back. I was too, I guess. I just didn't want to be the bringer of bad news." She said, wiping her tears away.

Just then the phone rang, but Sydney and Ben just continued talking.

"I understand, Syd, but can you imagine how Nicole must feel? She would have wanted you too tell her right away, right?" He told her.

Sydney nodded as the phone stopped ringing. Elizabeth probably picked it up downstairs.

"I know. I should have. I should call her."

Ben nodded. "You can call her, and I'll go start some tea." He said, standing up. Sydney nodded.

_'Tea,'_ she thought,_'He always thinks that helps everything. Well, I guess it does.'_

"Sydney! Telephone!" Elizabeth yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, maybe that's Nicole," Ben said, walking toward the door.

Sydney sat up, reaching for her phone, just as her father left. Maybe it was Nicole…

"Hello?" Sydney said into the receiver, hoping to hear Nicole's voice, except it wasn't.

"Hey Sydney! It's Gia!" Gia's voice said happily. "I'm calling collect, hope you don't mind. Your step-mother didn't seem to."

Sydney smiled, though she needed too talk to Nicole.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"It's going. What about you, though? House almost sold? Everything going all right? We really miss you guys. Kona's going crazy, he looks at the picture he drew of you so much he thinks its alive, I swear!" Gia exclaimed.

Sydney smiled. She missed Kona, and Gia.

"I miss him too. All of you," Sydney said, though not very upbeat. Gia seemed too notice.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sydney sighed, and soon enough she spilled everything that had happened the moment she landed at the Chicago airport.

"Oh. Wow, you should really settle things with this Nicole girl," Gia said.

"I know. She's so mad at me. I'm mad at myself, too." Sydney replied, leaning back onto her bed, still holding the pink phone too her ear.

"Hey, Sydney?"

"Yeah, Gia?"

"Your not having second thoughts about Makai, are you? You still want to move, right?"

Sydney was silent.

"Sydney?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Of course I want too move. The realtor said we should get a buyer for our house soon. It's in great shape, my father doesn't let anything go wrong with it." Sydney finally replied.

"Oh, okay. It just seemed as though you were having second thoughts, is all."

"No, of course not, Gia. I miss you all. Listen I have to go and settle things with Nicole. I'll talk to you later. Send Malia my wishes, and tell Kona I miss him."

"Will do. Bye, Sydney."

With that, they both hung up.

Sydney sighed, sitting back up and glancing out her window at her neighborhood. It just wasn't like Hawaii. She missed the beach, surfing, her friends and expecially Kona. How could she leave her friends in Chicago when they are still mad at her though?

With one more sigh, Sydney dialed Nicole's phone number.

After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Hi, this is Sydney, is Nicole around?"

"No, I'm sorry she isn't Sydney. Is it important?" Nicole's mother asked.

"Um, well, yeah. Could you ask her to give me a call when she gets in?"

"Will do, dear." Nicole's mother said cheerfully, "Bye now."

That was the end of that conversation.

'I really hope she calls back..' Sydney thought. Though, part of her couldn't help but wonder if Nicole was always going to be angry with her.

**A/N: Whoop! This is a bit of a longer chapter! D No reviews for the last chapter. ( However, when I signed into ff dot net I saw that I had some 'hits' for the 5th chapter. So people are reading it, right? Please review so I know you are reading it, please?**

**:Hands everyone cookies:  
I actually know where this story is going! D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Disney channel original movie "Ripe Girls".**

**Chapter 7**

_Hawaii_

About a half hour after Gia hung up the phone with Sydney, she let out a sigh. She had this small, tiny feeling that Sydney was having second thoughts about Makai. Gia had to clear her mind, and there was only one place she needed to go. That place was of course, the beach.

She grabbed her surf board, already being dressed in the right clothes, and hurried out of her home. On her way too the beach, along the path she had first bumped into Sydney which seemed so long ago, she spotted Kona up ahead who was walking toward her.

"Gia!" He yelled, gliding on his skateboard toward his best friend.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset," Kona asked, sensing something wrong.

Gia was silent for a moment, not looking him in the eye.

"What? Gia, tell me. I'm your best friend. I know when something's wrong," Kona said.

Gia took a deep breath. "I just got off the phone with Sydney."

"Really? How is she? Is she alright? When is she coming back?" He asked all at once practically.

Gia sighed again, not looking him in the eye.

"Gia, what? Tell me."

Gia was silent for another minute before looking him in the eye. "I think she's having second thoughts about Makai."

Kona looked at her stunned. "What? How come?"

Gia shrugged. "She seemed really sad on the phone and she had just gotten into an argument with her other friend up there."

"That's it. I have to do something." Kona said.

"Whoa... Kona, what are you going to do?" Gia asked, but Kona had already skated off. "Kona!"

_Chicago_

About fifteen minutes later, Sydney was dressed in her pajama pants and tank top, rather early, and downstairs at the kitchen table drinking tea and waiting for Nicole to call back.

"She's not calling back, is she?" Sydney said, looking into her mug.

Ben gave her a sympathy look. "Oh, I'm sure she will. You've been best friends with her since preschool."

Sydney just nodded, taking another sip of tea. Dang, her father was right. Tea does help.

Out of know where, a crash of thunder was heard.

"Sounds like a storms coming," Ben said, glancing out the window. "It looked like it was going to be a nice day earlier."

Sydney shrugged, standing up just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said, walking toward the door, not caring that she was in her pajamas. When she opened the door, she was slightly shocked to see Drew standing there.

"Oh, hey, Drew," She said, leaning against the door.

"Hey, Syd. Can I come in?" Drew asked.

Sydney nodded, holding the door open wide for him.

Drew walked in and Sydney led him to the living room and sat down on the couch, Drew sitting beside her.

"So, what brings you around?" Sydney asked, after Ben peaked his head in and said hi.

Drew shrugged. "Well, I guess I just wanted to, well, see if it's true."

Sydney looked quickly at him. "What?"

"Nicole told me that you're moving, and well, I did see the sign outside," He said, looking down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys right away. I'm really going to miss you. All of you." Sydney said, biting her lip.

Drew looked up at her. "Sydney, I'll be honest. I really don't want you too move. It broke my heart when you left for those 2 weeks before to go to Hawaii. I missed you, and I can't bare to see you leave again."

Sydney took a deep breath. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Drew said standing up. "I shouldn't have sprung this on you. I mean, you are moving soon and all. I-I better go."

Sydney looked up at him, but said nothing making Drew walk toward the door.

Sydney stood up, following him as Drew opened the front door she said. "Drew, wait."

He turned around and faced her, hand still on the doorknob.

"I-I.." She began to say. She knew he liked her, but she knew she shouldn't mention Kona.

"Bye, Sydney. I'll miss you." Drew said, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

Sydney ran out after him and pulling him around just as he was about to step down the front steps.

"Drew, we can still be friends. We'll write, and talk on the phone and I'll always come back to visit. Anyway, I'm not leaving until this house is sold. That could take some time," she said to him.

Drew turned to her, his shaggy brown hair in her face as always. "Sydney, I know, but it won't be the same." He said with a pause. "You should go talk to Nicole."

Sydney sighed. "I've tried to call her, but she hasn't returned my call."

"So call again. She's your bestfriend. You both need to work this out." He said.

Sydney couldn't help, but smile. "Thanks, you're always right." She told him, making him smile.

Just then Drew kissed Sydney on the cheek softly and said. "I'll see you around."

**Authors note:  
Dun dun dun dun. Lol. Sorry it took me forever to reply. School and work has been taking lots of my time, and then the 4th Harry Potter movie took my time too. Lol. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! You get cookies!**

**I wonder what Kona is up too… And Drew?  
Will Nicole ever call Sydney back? **

**Fine out in the next chapter! lol**

**Will C Mon Crazy, formally known as Cindy, actually update soon! Let's hope so.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie Rip Girls!**

**Chapter 8**

Later on that night, Sydney lay down on her bed, listening to the rain pound on her window. She couldn't quite fall asleep because of everything that was going on. Thoughts of Drew kissing her cheek kept crossing her mind, and then Nicole looking hurt at her. Then came Gia asking when she would be moving back to Hawaii, and then Kona's face appeared smiling in her mind.

Just then as her room lit up from the lightening from outside, she rolled over and closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. She really didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Sydney woke up to a knock at her bedroom door.

"Sydney? Are you up yet?" Elizabeth asked from the other side.

Sydney groaned and sat up slowly. "I am now," she said, glancing at her alarm clock which read 10:30 AM.

"Okay, I made chocolate chip pancakes downstairs if you want them." Elizabeth said before walking back downstairs. Sydney knew that this was just a plan to get her to get happier.

Sydney glanced out her window, which was next to her bed. It was pouring again. Just as though Mother Nature knew what she was feeling.

She put her head back down on the bed, wanting to stay asleep and maybe her problems would simply go away, but she knew it wouldn't since Elizabeth was still yelling from downstairs for her to get up.

"Oh fine. Can't a girl sleep in on her summer break...?" Sydney muttered, pushing back her covers and getting out of bed.

In about fifteen minutes, Sydney was dressed in a pair of knit pants and a tank top. It was quite warm, though not nearly as warm as Hawaii. She hadn't bothered to do her hair since she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She was going to try and call Nicole later on, though.

As Sydney arrived at the breakfast table, Elizabeth was sitting down, reading the paper.

"Morning," she said, looking up to see Sydney sitting down and pile a couple of pancakes on her plate.

"Morning," Sydney replied, looking around and realizing her father wasn't around. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he had a meeting with the superintendent about us moving. He should be back later on this afternoon." Elizabeth said, going back to her newspaper.

After a couple bites of pancakes, Sydney stood up.

"I'm not all that hungry," she said, turning around too leave.

As soon as Sydney got back to her room, she sat on her bed and called Nicole. After about 4 rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Hi. May I speak with Nicole?"

"Sure, hold on."

After a minute, Nicole's voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello."

"Hey, Nicole. Please don't hang up. It's Sydney and I need to talk to you!" Sydney said quickly.

Nicole stayed quiet for sometime before saying. "Okay, fine."

Sydney smiled. "Okay, well, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by not telling you about my moving away, but I just didn't know how too say it. You are the first best friend I've ever had. I never wanted to do anything to hurt you, and anyway my house isn't even sold yet. I mean we haven't even gotten a buyer! So, we have probably the whole summer to hang out and I really don't want to leave with you upset. You know I'll visit and call and write. Please don't be angry with me!" Sydney rushed through, hoping Nicole heard it all.

After a little bit of silence, Nicole finally spoke up.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I guess I was just afraid to loose you as a friend. You are right. I mean, it might take sometime for your house to get sold. I'm sorry." Nicole said. "So, can I come over? I talked to Drew yesterday, you know."

Sydney felt herself blush slightly. "Sure, I need someone to talk with about that. Can you come now?" She asked.

"Of course," Nicole said and they said their good byes quickly.

In a matter of a half hour and not letting the rain to get in the way, Nicole was already sitting on Sydney's couch in the living room listening to Sydney talk about what happened between her and Drew.

"But you see, I told you about Kona whom I miss terribly," She said, looking down at the floor.

"Syd, I think you have to figure out which one you like more," Nicole told her as the doorbell rang. Sydney stood up and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she let out a small gasp, though a smile came to her face.

"Kona?" She exclaimed, making Nicole jump up and run too the door just as Sydney hugged a drenched Kona. Kona wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up slightly,

"What are you doing here?" Sydney asked, letting Kona in after hugging him.

"I had to see you. I missed you so much," he said, only holding his skateboard and a backpack, which was on his back, "I took the first flight to Chicago and found the directions to your house since you had given me your address."

Sydney smiled, turning to Nicole. "Oh, Nicole this is Kona, Kona, this is Nicole," She said happily. Nicole smiled, holding out her hand.

"Nice too meet you, Kona. Sydney has told me lots," She said, giving Sydney a side-glance that told her she approved.

"Same here," Kona said shivering slightly since he was still all wet.

"Oh! Let me get you a towel!" Sydney said, finally realizing Kona must have been outside for sometime.

Sydney ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She opened the closet and pulled out a big white towel and ran back downstairs seeing not only Nicole and Kona, but Elizabeth standing at the door, the door now closed.

Hearing Sydney walk down the stairs, Elizabeth looked up.

"Sydney, I didn't know you invited Kona over," she said as Sydney walked toward Kona, handing him the towel.

Kona took the towel, drying a bit of his face and fair before putting it around his shoulders.

"Oh, he sort of came by too visit," Sydney said truthfully.

Elizabeth simply nodded.

"Well, do you have any extra clothes, Kona?" Elizabeth asked.

Kona nodded, taking his backpack off his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and change into the dry clothes," Elizabeth replied.

Kona nodded with a smile ad Elizabeth walked out of the room.

"Sydney, after I get dressed, would you like to show me around Chicago a bit?" Kona asked.

Sydney smiled, glancing at Nicole. "Sure, though do you mind if Nicole comes? I sort of promised her that we would hang out today."

Kona nodded with a smile. "Of course. She's your friend, and I did show up unexpectedly. Which way to the bathroom?"

Sydney smiled, leading him up the stairs.

Twenty minutes to a half an hour later, Kona walked downstairs a bit more dryer and wearing a dry pair of shorts, blue t-shirt and flip flops on his feet with his skateboard in his hand. He walked into the living room where Sydney and Nicole were waiting for him.

"Ready?" Kona asked.

Sydney and Nicole looked up from their in depth conversation.

"Hey, Kona. Yep. All ready too go," Sydney said, standing up, Nicole doing the same.

Then the three of them walked outside, after Sydney yelled to Elizabeth that they were going to show Kona around. The weather was a bit better. It had stopped raining, though still cloudy.

The three of them walked on the sidewalk as Sydney and Nicole showed Kona everything around them.

Soon they came to a plaza and they walked toward a café that sold just about any kind of food. As they entered, they sat down at a booth –Sydney and Kona sitting together and Nicole across from them- and the waitress came by quickly and gave them the menus.

Not eating much for breakfast, Sydney's stomach was empty.

"This place is rather nice, though not at all like the hangout in Makaii," Kona said, glancing around the place, and then at the menu," Though the food does sound good…"

Sydney smiled at Kona. "Well, I think the atmosphere over there is a little nicer because of the beach, Kona," she said with a small laugh.

Nicole smiled. "I would love too visit over there sometime. Sounds beautiful," she said.

Sydney nodded. "Oh, it is. As soon as I finish putting my pictures onto my computer, I'll show you them, Nicole."

Nicole smiled, looking back down at her menu and finally deciding on something too eat just as a familiar voice called to them.

"Nicole, Sydney!" The voice rang through the café.

Sydney, Nicole, and Kona all looked up too see Drew striding his way, his eyes fixed on Kona and Sydney's face looking scared.

"Oh, hey Drew," Nicole said.

Drew nodded, still watching Kona. "Who's this? I've never seen him here before," He said.

Sydney glanced at Kona. "This is Kona, a friend from Makaii," she said.

Kona looked at Sydney surprised.

_'Friend?'_ Kona thought.

Kona smiled faintly, looking back down at his menu.

Drew let out a sigh of relief and waved.

"So, Drew, care to join us?" Nicole asked, ignoring the look Sydney was giving her.

Drew nodded. "Sure!" he said as Nicole pushed in and Drew sat besides her, smiling over at Sydney.

Sydney tried not too look at him, becoming extremely interested in her menu.

* * *

** Author's note:**

**I am so sorry for the very long wait! Just for that, I have made this chapter longer than most! I hope not too take too long with the next chapter. I am very much into this story, and I do hope you are. )**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything associated with the Disney Channel Original movie "Rip Girls". I only own my imagination.**

**Chapter 9**

Soon after the awkwardness when Drew came over, a waitress skated over on her roller skates too take their orders. They all decided too chip in and order a cheese pizza with extra cheese.

Sydney was making sure not too look in neither Drew, nor Kona's direction. She didn't want to hurt either one of them.

Nicole, being as bubbly as ever decided to break the silence. "So, Kona, Sydney tells me you skateboard. Drew, here skateboards, too." She said with a smile.

Kona nodded, trying to sound pleased, though in reality he wanted to slug Drew.

"Oh really?" He just replied.

Drew nodded, his brown shaggy hair moving. "Yep, you should come by the park. We have a skateboard half pipe there you should definitely check out."

Kona perked up a bit. "Really? Could we maybe check it out later?" He asked.

Drew nodded. "Definitely," he said, glancing at Sydney who was looking at the two of them, sort of stunned. Kona turned to her as well and smiled. It was while he was skateboarding when he first laid eyes of Sydney. He smiled more just thinking about it, making Sydney blush a bit.

Though Drew saw this, not at all happy.

After about fifteen minutes, their pizza came, so the silence was filled with just everyone enjoying their slices.

Once they were finished eating, they split the bill among themselves and left the café. On the sidewalk outside, Drew said, "Well, lets get going to the park. I need to see what this Hawaiian kid can do." He said, taking his skateboard out of his backpack and skated in the direction of the park.

Kona nodded, glancing too Sydney. "Shall we?" He asked.

Sydney smiled, with a nod. Then Kona put his board down on the pavement and skated after Drew, leaving the two girls watching them and walking behind.

"So, this is rather interesting, huh, Syd?" Nicole asked her best friend.

"It sure is, but why did you ask Drew if he wanted too join us? It was unbelievably awkward with Kona there!" She stated.

Nicole shrugged, not looking directly at Sydney's eyes. "Well, Drew is our friend."

Sydney just sighed as they quickened their walk toward the park.

When they arrived at the park about ten minutes later, the sky was still cloudy, and not many people were out and about at the park. Sydney and Nicole walked on the bike path between tall trees and past park benches toward the direction of the back of the park where the new skateboard half pipe was. Soon enough, they came to it, though it wasn't huge, or anything. Just big enough. Kona stood watching as Drew did a couple of stunts on the half pipe, somewhat impressed. Of course, Drew had put on his helmet, which happened too be in his backpack he carried with him.

"So, does it look better than Makai's?" Sydney asked Kona quietly, walking beside him as Nicole sat down at a bench a bit closer, watching Drew.

Kona smiled, looking down at her. "Well, I'll let you know when I get my turn," He said with a grin. He glanced back at Drew. "So, your friend isn't all that bad."

Sydney nodded, hoping he wasn't going to mention anything else. Then Kona turned back to her. "He is just your friend...right?" Making Sydney turn quickly too Kona.

"Of course, Kona. Drew has been my friend since we were in grammar school," she said with a small smile.

"Hey! Hawaii!" Drew yelled, now finished with his stunts, "Your turn!" His face was a little different when he saw Kona and Sydney talking- it was almost jealous like.

Kona looked up at Drew. "Great!" He replied, excited, strapping a helmet on and smiling at Sydney, "Time to show him how it's done in Hawaii." He grinned, skated over, and doing some awesome stunts.

After he was finished, everyone seemed pretty impressed as Kona skated back over to them.

"Wow, that was pretty wicked," Drew stated. Sydney smiled at Kona,"You were great!" She told him. Drew looked at her with jealously in his eyes.

Sensing something was wrong, Nicole piped up, "Drew, you were great, too."

Though Drew ignored that,"Hey, Hawaii. If you are still around tomorrow, a couple of friends and I are having a bit of a tournament. Sort of the mini X games, except with just friends. You should compete."

Kona just shrugged. "I don't know… "

"Oh, come on. Kona, you should give it a shot," Sydney told him, sort of hoping now that he could stick around now.

Kona glanced at Sydney. He could stay… _'It'll give me a chance too keep an eye on things..'_ he thought.

"Sure, sounds fun. " Kona said with a grin.

Drew nodded then. "That's it then. Should be a great." He said.

The rest of that time, Drew and Kona seemed to be getting along well as they skateboarded some more together. Nicole and Sydney sat down on the bench watching, though she couldn't help, but wondering if Nicole was hiding something from her.

Later on that day, Drew had to get going because he had a dentist appointment, so he skated off toward his house around 4 pm. Kona, Sydney and Nicole walked down the street side-by-side, Sydney in the middle.

"So, Kona, do you know how long you'll stay?" Nicole asked.

Kona shrugged."I'm not sure. I mean, I only brought a few days worth of clothes." He said, not wanting to mention the real reason why he came.

Nicole nodded. "Well, we'll have to have a going away party when you do leave. Not that I'm looking foreword to it, or anything. I'm not! Sydney had been talking about you a lot before." She replied, to which Kona gave a side-glance toward Sydney with a smile on his face.

"Oh really?" He asked.

Sydney just blushed a deep red. Soon they came upon Nicole's house.

"Well, I better get going, see you around Syd, nice meeting you Kona," Nicole said, walking up the path to her house.

"Bye, call you later," Sydney called after.

"Bye," Kona said as well.

On the walk back toward Sydney's house, Kona and Sydney walked side-by-side, quietly, each just enjoying each other's company.

"So, does the others know you're here?" Sydney asked.

"Actually, just Gia. She had wanted too come, but… she had to stay and help her mother with something." Kona said, as though hiding something.

Sydney nodded, missing Gia as well. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Its nothing, don't worry," Kona replied, moving his skateboard to his other hand.

Sydney stayed silent, hoping he was right. Kona looked down at her, putting his free hand on her hand,"Don't worry. Everything's fine." He said with a comforting smile, the kind that Sydney melted with.

Soon, they came to Sydney's house and they walked up the path hand in hand until Sydney opened the door. Kona walked in after her, realizing then that Sydney's father was not home when he first came. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting in the living room, awaiting their arrival.

"Hi, dad," Sydney said, leading Kona into the living room.

Ben jumped up, as well as Elizabeth who was sitting in the chair with the back to them.

Ben's eyes landed on Kona. "Hello, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I came to see Sydney," Kona said, simply.

Ben nodded. "How long will you be staying?" He asked, making Sydney roll her eyes.

"Dad, enough with the questions," She told him.

"Sydney, I'm just trying to be the parent." He said, looking back at Kona, awaiting his answer.

"Well, I'm not sure. A couple of days maybe," he said.

Ben nodded. "Have you thought about where you would stay?" He kept drilling.

"Well, no sir," Kona replied.

"Dad—" Sydney started too say.

"Sydney, I said to stay out of this," He said. He turned back too Kona. "Maybe you should have thought more about that before coming up here."

"Ben, he could use our guest room," Elizabeth chimed in. Ben turned to her, somewhat surprised by her answer.

Sydney smiled, "Yes! He can!" She turned to Kona,"You can!"

Kona smiled at Sydney before looking back at her father.

Ben was silent for a bit before saying slowly."Okay, you can stay in the guest room, but you will be following our rules while you are here."

Kona nodded,"Yes sir," he said.

"Well then, Sydney, go and get him settled." Ben said, slowly.

Sydney smiled, taking Kona's hand and leading him toward the stairs and out of sight.

Ben sat back down on the couch, letting out a sigh. "I don't know about him staying here.." He said honestly.

Elizabeth sat down beside her husband. "Ben, it's the right thing to do. Sydney's happy! Anyway, we can't exactly kick out a teenage boy."

"What if this teenage boy is going out with our little girl…" Ben said quietly.

**A/N:  
Sorry about the wait. I've been sort of busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know exactly where I am going with this story now. I hope.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own those Disney Channel characters … Though maybe Kona… Nah, only in my dreams. **

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Kona followed Sydney up the stairs and down the hall, a couple of doors away from Sydney's room. She opened the door and let him walk in first.

"Here you go! The guest room," Sydney said as Kona walked in looking around at the fairly small room. The bed was a normal twin sized bed in the middle of the room, and the carpeting was a light blue. The dresser was to the right, next to the door and a window beside the bed as well as the nightstand containing a lamp and alarm clock.

A cushy arm chair with an interesting design on it sat in the other corner of the room near a bookcase. It was small and quant, but nice.

Kona nodded, putting his backpack on the bed, and his skateboard on the floor.

"Very nice," He said with a smile, turning back to Sydney.

Sydney smiled."I'm glad you like it. I actually have some pictures I want too show you. Wait here and get settled." She said, turning and walking out of the room.

Kona smiled, sitting down on the bed, glancing out the window. He couldn't understand how you could live somewhere where you couldn't see the beach. He sighed as he laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that the past day he was in Hawaii daydreaming about Sydney, and now he's in the same house as her.

"The heart does strange things, sometimes," Kona mumbled to himself, closing his eyes just as Sydney came into the room with her laptop.

"Kona, are you falling asleep already?" Sydney asked him, teasingly, as she walked over to the bed.

Kona sat up, and turned to her. "Of course not. Just resting my eyes. Must be the time difference." He said, glancing at her laptop,"That's your pictures?"

Sydney smiled, sitting on the bed now beside him. "Well, I put all of my pictures from my trip too Makai before. I have some interesting ones of you." She smiled.

"Oh, really?" Kona asked her with a sly smile,"Lets see then." Sydney opened her laptop and went to the folder where she stored it all.

"There's you in your cowboy hat, remember Kaoao Loa? That was my first time riding a horse!" She said with a smile.

Kona smiled, looking at the picture. "I didn't know you took this picture of me." He said glancing at her,"Sneaky."

Sydney grinned. "Well, then I'm a talented photographer."

Kona smiled."Yes, you are." He said, looking back at her computer. The rest of the evening before dinner they reminisced and laughed together in Kona's guest room. It brought back memories which Sydney had missed. She never told anyone that the reason she hadn't showed this pictures too Nicole was she didn't want Nicole too know how much she missed Hawaii. Crazy, it seems.

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth called Kona and Sydney downstairs for dinner. Kona and Sydney sat next to each other at the dinner table, and Ben and Elizabeth each sat at the ends.

At first it was a silent meal, expecially with Ben, but toward the end Elizabeth asked started up the conversation with Kona about how his flight was.

After dinner, Ben was still silent. Sydney had a feeling she knew why, though she did not mention anything either. They all cleared the table and filled the dishwasher before retreating. Kona disappeared to the porch, sitting out on the bench. He looked out at the sky, which was dusk now.

He knew he couldn't stay too long, but he missed Sydney like crazy. "How could she do it?" He muttered just as Sydney stepped out on the porch.

"Do what?" She asked, making Kona jump.

Kona turned too face her, still sitting, though and said,"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, is all." He smiled.

"Can I sit, too?" She asked.

Kona nodded, pushing over for her.

Sydney sat beside him, looking down at her hands.

"So, how is everyone down in Hawaii?" She asked.

Kona let out a small sigh."Everyones doing well.." He said sort of hesitant.

Sydney glanced at him. "You hesitated. What's wrong?" She asked.

Kona shook his head. "Nothing."

"Kona, I can tell something is wrong, please tell me. I want too help you." She told him.

Kona glanced back at Sydney, looking into her eyes. He could never say know to her. "I'll tell you later, okay? Its really nothing, though. I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to turn in early." He said, standing up,"I have that skateboarding thing tomorrow, you know." He smiled as Sydney looked up at him.

"Night," He told her, hesitating for a moment before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Sydney couldn't help, but smile. "Night." She said softly, watching him go inside.

Sydney sat by herself for a little while thinking over many things in her mind. How her dad seems so upset with Kona coming over to visit. About Drew and Nicole, and what'll happen at the park tomorrow. She also couldn't help, but wonder how Gia was doing. She hoped Kona's news wasn't about her. '_I hope everything is okay.._' she thought, letting out a small sigh.

She stayed outside for about twenty more minutes before deciding to go back inside and take a shower. She felt she needed one. After about a half an hour, she turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around herself and quickly and quietly made her way to her room, except when she opened the bathroom door, Kona stood there.

"Oh, hey, I, uh, thought you were done," He said, feeling his face turn red. Sydney smiled, her face flushing red as well. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm finished." She said, holding the towel closed on her. She moved to one side to let Kona in, but Kona moved to the same side. They laughed and did the same.

So, Kona stepped back letting Sydney by.

"Thanks," She said, walking quickly to her room, Kona watching her walk away with a small smile on his face.

After a few minutes, Kona snapped out of his trance, and walked into the bathroom himself, and he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Too bad she only thinks of me as a friend," he said to himself, remembering how she introduced him to Drew. He shook his head, thinking he should not have kissed her cheek before. He ran a hand through his hair, upset with himself.

* * *

**A/N:  
This is just another chapter to show that Ben is not very happy, and I wanted a chapter where it shows how Sydney and Kona act when its just them. I also felt bad about the long hiatus. Sorry again! Review please?**

**I haven't seen this movie in quite a looong time, and I just remembered that Kona draws those cartoons. Now I am coming up with alot more ideas! **


End file.
